Sorry
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: LenaBianca storysong fics. Just found them on my computer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sorry  
Disclaimer: The title of this fiction was borrowed from the Avant album "Ecstasy". I don't own these characters, ABC does. And the song "Sorry" is Avant's, not mine. The lyrics are in _italics_.  
By: Jade Unicorn  
E-Mail: is under some serious construction right now.  
Summary: Lena is in pain and doesn't know what to do.  
Rating: PG13  
Note: Forgive me if there are any mistakes in this.

_I know I was wrong and that's not fair  
Playing games with your mind cause I knew you cared  
Walking out of the door every other night  
And I knew two wrongs wouldn't make a right  
_

Lena held onto her pillow and cried as hard as she possibly could. How long had she been lying there? Oh yeah, for almost two hours now. Just when she was able to stop crying, she would think of Bianca and start again. How could she have been so stupid as to let Michael talk her into stealing the formula? But she hadn't counted on falling in love in the process. Guess nothing ever goes the way people planned.

Nobody had ever made her feel so alive. Nobody had ever made her feel like she was worth waking up for. She was working on being 27 years old and spent her whole life running and hiding but it never bothered her until now. Until Bianca. Now she wanted to reveal everything about her and her past life.

Now things have changed  
And what your feel is not the same  
I thought we couldn't make ends meet  
But you can't stand no more pain  
And now I know pain and it is me  
I'm lonely and here is where I want you to be  
A woman like you is too precious to lose and I am confused  
What will I do baby I love you

She wanted to forget everything that Michael had threatened her with and run back into Bianca's arms hundreds of times. But she had her mother's life to think of too. Knowing that it might hurt Bianca but save her mother's life, Lena went ahead and did what was against her better judgment.

I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm so sorry  
I'm sorry (I want you right here with me)  
I'm sorry (ooh baby)  
I'm sorry (sorry, ooh yeah)  
I'm so sorry

Now all she had was her memories because Bianca wasn't going to take her back. All the promises in the world wouldn't change how the girl felt about her. Both of their hearts were breaking with incredulous pain. How were they going to get past this if at all?

I never knew what true love was till you left me  
And now the thought of you with someone else hurts me deeply  
I tried to keep those thoughts out of my mind  
But I'm thinking about you all the time  
Where is our love, I must be out of my mind  
What else can I do to prove my love to you  
I'm going crazy baby and your love will make me

A knock on the door came which halted the tears for a moment. She laid there, praying they would go because her heart was too broken to care who was standing on the other side of the door. Whoever it was, was not quite ready to leave. They kept knocking much to her aggravation. Slinging back the covers, Lena slowly pulled herself from the comfort of the bed, the only thing that was holding her anymore.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She hoarsely groaned out.

I never should have done you wrong  
And now I'm sitting here all alone  
You should feel my pain and for you I'll change  
Can I have a second try cause with out you what am I  
And I know you don't want to see a grown man cry I'm sorry

"Lena." The strained voice called out. She opened the door. There stood what she could consider as the grim reaper. He looked at with tired eyes. Something was terribly wrong and it scared Lena to the very depths of her soul.

I'm sorry (I'm sorry baby sorry baby)  
I'm sorry (I don't want you to leave me)  
I'm sorry (baby please yeah)  
I'm so sorry (I want you to love me all the time)  
I'm sorry (I need you to love me all the time)  
I'm sorry (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
I'm sorry (whoa yeah)  
I'm so sorry (Listen babe)

"Lena." The man said. "I think you need to come with me now." He held out his hand. "It's about Bianca. You need to hurry."

Rushing about to get on new clothes and grabbing her coat, Lena didn't even bother to ask what had happen. All she cared about now was getting to her former lover's side and being where she was needed most.

To find out what happens, read my next story, "Suicide," which gives away the story just a little bit. But its not what you think.


	2. Suicide

Title: Suicide  
Disclaimer: The title of this fiction was borrowed from the Avant album "Ecstasy." I don't own these characters, ABC does. And the song "Suicide" is Avant's, not mine. The lyrics are in _italics_.  
By: Jade Unicorn  
E-Mail: is under construction right now.  
Summary: Bianca contemplates something she shouldn't.  
Rating: PG13  
Note: Forgive me if there are any mistakes in this.

_Oh Lady, Since you walked out of my life  
It feels like the world is just caving in on me  
Damn, I can't live in these four walls all alone  
And you know how much I love you  
And how much I wanna hold you  
How could you do this to me  
_

Bianca sat on the couch staring at the wall. She had cried until she couldn't see anymore. She had yelled until her voice was hoarse. She had broken everything that she could until nothing was left. And now she didn't feel anything. She was numb.

This was the same feeling that she had after Leo had died, like nothing mattered anymore. And nothing did matter anymore, not since her and Lena were not together anymore. She imagined that this must have been what Greenlee felt like after Leo's death.

Girl since you closed the door in my face  
It's been like a dark hall that has no end  
I'm looking at this bottle  
Gonna drink it till its gone  
You might as well say this is the end  
Don't know what I'm gonna do

Her eyes fell upon the bottle of vodka on the table in front of her. Beside it were pills that she had found in her mother's medicine cabinet. Yeah so she wasn't sure what she was planning on doing but having them there comforted her in some small way.

But as her mind began to rationalize their being there, she saw how bad her life was. Why should she stick around? Who would care anyways? All her mother cared about was the fact that her daughter wasn't straight. Kendall and Bianca would never be the sisters that she wanted. Frankie had died on her and Maggie didn't want her. And Lena couldn't be trusted so she had no one left to love or to be loved by anymore.

I don't know what I'm gonna do without you baby  
I don't know how I'm gonna live without you lady  
My life just ain't nothing without you by my side  
It feels like suicide

She knew that what Lena had done was wrong but that didn't stop the love that she had felt for the girl. Every time she had found someone that she loved, they turned on her and broke her heart. The more that thought kept persisting in her mind it upset her even more.

Reaching for the bottle, her cell phone rang. Grabbing the phone, she recognized the number as coming from the hospital. Fearing that it might be Jack again or maybe her mother or maybe even Lena.

"Hello?" Her feared rushed voice called out.

"Bianca." Jack's stern voice called out.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Her slightly slurred voice said in shock.

"It's Maggie. She needs you now. She's in trouble. Come to the hospital quickly." He said slowly but with enough urgency to prove that he wasn't lying.

"Oh god, Maggie." Bianca whispered with fear and pain.

Feels like I'm on a plane ride  
Facing its final hour  
I'm going blind and I can't see  
In front of the judge facing the death penalty  
Lock and throw away the key  
Can't you see  
I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't eat, feel so weak  
I need you to rescue me  
Take me from this misery

She ran through the doors of the oh-too familiar hospital to find her friend. What could have happened to Maggie? The fear raced through her as she turned the corner to meet her uncle.

"Jack! What happened? Is Maggie okay?"

He was silent but stood strong. "She slit her wrists this morning."

The questioning look on Bianca's face prompted him to answer in further detail. "She's been under a lot of pressure lately. Especially after the funeral. She just couldn't take it anymore so she thought that suicide was the answer."

Bianca's head hung low in shame. Shame that her friend took the cowards way out and shame that she herself came close to the same. "Is she okay?"

Jack nodded. "Henry found her in time and the doctors were able to stabilize her. She'll be fine after a week or two."

I don't know what I'm gonna do without you baby  
I don't know how I'm gonna live without you lady  
My life just ain't nothing without you by my side  
It feels like suicide

Bianca stood outside the door to Maggie's room. She had been given permission to enter but she couldn't muster up enough courage to go inside. The alcohol in her system had long ago worn off and she could feel that familiar ache and pain that life caused.

"Bianca?" The European accent asked softly.

Turning to face her, Bianca saw the fear in Lena's eyes. The older woman stood there with what seemed to Bianca to be her heart in her hands so to speak. Lena cared not about the fact that Bianca told her stay away. She cared not about the jaded past they may have had together. All she cared about was being there when Bianca needed her the most. And the young girl saw it all in Lena's eyes.

"Lena…what are you doing here?" Her tired stressed voice said.

"Jack came to me and told me that you were here and needed my help. I came as support for you, if that's alright?" Seeing that Bianca made sound indicating whether her presence was wanted, she turned to leave.

"Lena! Wait." Bianca called out. As Lena turned around she could see tears running down her former lover's face. Slowly she pulled Bianca into her arms and held her as she cried.

It won't be long before I go down  
I need you girl to come around

"Miss Montgomery." The doctor came out of the nearby room that kept Maggie. "Miss Stone is requesting you. She really wants to see you."

I don't know how long it will be  
Won't somebody come see about me

She pulled away from Lena and nodded to the doctor. Carefully she wiped away the tears that had fallen on Lena's coat. "I'm sorry for crying on you."

"Don't worry about it. Go see Maggie. I'll be here when you come back out."

Bianca began walking to the door. As her hand lie on the doorknob she heard Lena say something.

I'm on my knees praying to you

"Bianca, I love you."

Gonna do something that I should not do

Briefly she turned her head to face the European woman to say, "I love you too." With that said, she entered the door.

I just can't take this pain

I don't know what I'm gonna do without you baby  
I don't know how I'm gonna live without you lady  
My life just ain't nothing without you by my side  
It feels like suicide  
  
That's all for this for now. Maybe I might follow up to these stories if I get a good response. But writing for All My Children, or any soap opera for that matter, is hard because everyday is, as Soap Net says, a new twist.  
--Jade 


End file.
